


Friends don't know the way you taste, la la la

by Halyr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Newt - Freeform, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halyr/pseuds/Halyr
Summary: In which newt and percy have skulls that are too dummy thicc to realize they are smitten, an accidental kiss only further confuses them.They'll have to face each other sooner or later...Does it count as mutual pining if they don't realize they are pining?Also this is inspired by a random tweet I saw about an accidental gramander kiss and the connection to the lyrics from senorita by Camilla Cabello and Shawn Mendes
Relationships: Original Percival Graves & Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've found the it ^^ https://mobile.twitter.com/goodytama/status/1163295601271955456  
> Inspired by this tweet up here^^

It was pure accident.

An unholy mix of exhaustion, coffee, clumsiness and stress.

Percival was tired, overworked, and barely able to see straight. Newt was helping him, but the long night of going over possible locations, and giving advice on the newest animal trafficking ring was tiring.

The heat of the coming summer was invasive. Their coats were off and sleeves rolled up. Percival had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Newt's face flushed from the heat and he took off his bowtie a while ago. Their clothes were crumpled and their hair was sticking to their faces with sweat.

It was nearly midnight, most employees already at home. A hot night in New York.

Newt turned towards the shorter man, about to comment wryly while reaching for his tea.  
Percy was about to stretch himself across the table for his long cold mug.

A little slip from Newt's arm and he had his lips gently touching the older man's. 

Tired eyelids were raised. A red blush filled pale cheeks. Thick black brows raised high in surprise. Their faces so close. Soft lips were touching and it electrified them. 

Newt turned his face away quickly, ears aflame and his freckles fading ever so prettily against the blood rush in his cheeks. 

Fingers to his lips, he cleared his throat and went straight back to work. His eyes burning into the paper he held.

Percy stood shell shocked for a few seconds, but followed the red heads lead and sipped his mug while reading a report. A faint blush still lingering.  
____________________________________________

It had been a week yet Percy still goes over the event every waking moment. It was so long since he's been in any sort of intimacy like that. But, Newton isn't a boyfriend. Not his lover.  
He's just a friend. 

Never had Percival Graves felt so unsure about that.  
____________________________________________

After the MACUSA had raided the trafficking ring, Newt had new animals to tend to, and it distracted him for a bit. But, eventually the event creeps back into his mind as the newest additions got comfortable. 

Newt will never let himself live down this. It was awkward, and he can't help but wonder if he ruined one of the few close friendships he had.  
He sighed and shook his head, to clear off those thoughts.

At least he was in Mexico, where he could avoid facing Percival and release the newly rehabilitated Barnaby.

Newt found his mind wandering back to the memory in stray moments, and would excuse the sudden redness in his face as the heat. He just hopes this lingering, embarrassment fades away.

Newt buries his face in the fur of the moon calf he was grooming.  
____________________________________________

Percival finds himself pondering the taste of tea, in particular meetings. He doesn't know what to make of it. He doesn't drink tea.  
____________________________________________

In Mexico, Newt takes to exploring the town's shops, and finds himself buying nice coffee beans Percy was sure to enjoy.  
Without hesitation, he continues on to examine a beautiful hand crafted quilt.  
____________________________________________

Percival, while in the absence of the man plaguing his mind only further emotionally constipates himself. He tries to justify his sudden strange affixation, but can't. 

It's not normal. They're just friends. He can't ruin that.  
____________________________________________

Newt had thrown himself determinedly to his creatures care.  
He did it all in schedule, feeding, grooming, etc. He researched and observed more creatures native to the area, jackalopes were quite cute, and he enjoyed observing the battles of the males. 

The male jackalopes would punt at each other with their forelegs, and butt their heads. The antlers interlocking in a magnificent show of power while they boxed each other. The show of dominance was quite entertaining. One of his favorites to observe was a sandy colored jackalope, with black splotches on his face resembling thick eyebrows. Their antlers were an ivory color and the paws had dark splotches , alike to socks.  
____________________________________________

Percival really couldn't stop thinking about it. Everytime , his chest tightens, and it hurts a bit. He sighs looking down at a pile of reports and pours himself some fire whiskey.

He's going to need it due to the poor grammar he spotted glancing down. He can't help but wish for the awkward magizoologist to be here with him instead of the fire whiskey. 

It looks like he's clocking out late.  
____________________________________________

Newt has been having issues sleeping. Every night he looks up he feels the soft lips in his. He wonders what would have happened if it went further.

It's been a month, how is this still bothering him? He rubs his eye tiredly and shifts his pillow.


	2. Pining idiots and Gerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerald the owl suffers through his idiot pining wizards
> 
> Can you tell I wrote this while running off of 2 hours of sleep?? Lol

Percival Graves sighs in frustration. Another dead end. 

The case is strange.

A couple of witches passed away in their home, which wasn't abnormal, but they were found half eaten, and several cages and tanks, specifically designed for magical creatures torn open. A potions lab was found in a shack in the back, completely cleaned out, but a few traces of certain illegal potions were found.

They know these creatures are likely dangerous, but exactly what they are and how they came to America is unknown. MACUSA may've adjusted their regulations regarding magical creatures since Newt became a consultant, but they were not lax to this extent.

It's high priority to find these creatures first. The risk of discovery by non-magicals is too high, not to mention they ate the bodies of the witches, indicating a lethality. If any of the beasts start eating no-mags the newspapers will go rabid.

He rubs his forehead in hopes to not worsen his migraine.

The issue is, they have no idea how to track so many mystery creatures, and its forcing his hand.

Time to contact Newt.  
Mercy Lewis this is going to be awkward .

His neck burns as he dips his quill.  
___________________________________________

Newt was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar owl. Big amber eyes look expectantly at his face.  
It softly hooted and lifted its foot.

"Ah, you must've been waiting quite a while,"

The northern saw-whet owl just continued to stare. It hoots again and ruffles its feathers. 

Newt gets out of his chair and approached owl.   
"Would you like mice or beef treats?"

The owl squawks indignantly.

"Sorry Gerald but I don't have any bacon."

He hoots again.

"Well Gerald you're an owl and bacon grease isn't really good for you"

He hoots stubbornly 

"You're either getting mice or beef jerky"  
Newt holds out his hands with the aforementioned treats. 

Gerald ruffles his feathers indignantly and takes the mice treat from Newt's hand.

Gerald starts to C O N S U M E  
The owl waits on the log while Newt tries to take the package.

"I'm sorry, but could you please lift up your foot, love, thank you," he unties the parcel the owl brought and undoes the shrinking charm cast. 

His eyes skim the carefully written note,  
"First in a while the man contacts me and it's about work." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"He's never changes," he smiles softly.

Gerald waits unmoved, it's been the same shit from this guy for the past year, pine after Percival and no bacon for Gerald, every morning with every correspondence.

Gerald shakes his head as Newt holds the letter close to his chest and starts rambling his thoughts.

Ugh, humans, glad he's not one. 

If he has to deal with this for another half year , Gerald feels he deserves the bacon.

"He's so lovely, Gerald, I swear, Percy always knows how to cheer me up."

Gerald starts to give up as Newt fails to finish his gushing, and starts to wander off into his tent. 

" it seems this case has really been weighing on Percy's mind, he forgot his perfect grammar! I didn't know he could ever have less than perfect grammar, honestly. Hehe. Instead of my dearest Newt, he put my dearest, Newt. He put the comma after,"

Gerald listens offhandedly as he starts rummaging in the cabinets searching for bacon.

"He put my dearest, Newt!"

Gerald hoots tiredly at this.

"How cute," Newt says dreamily.

Gerald gives up, only seeing a few carrots, a container of ashwinder eggshells, and a jar of olives.

He goes back to Newt hoping the swooning is over with.

"Oh, dear, poor Percy hasn't been sleeping often has he? I must bring him some good chamomile tea, no doubt he has overworked himself!"

Of course it was not.

Gerald wished he could speak English to tell Newt to get on with it.

Gerald hoots miserably.   
It has been two hours, please, just write the reply Newt!

Hours later, Newt, finally out of the waterfall of lovesick words, starts to write his reply, detailing when he will arrive.

He turns to give his letter to Gerald to find the small owl softly breathing in sleep. 

He let's Gerald sleep and waits while he starts to sketch some of his surroundings in a small journal. 

He hums gently with his charcoal in one hand and a butterfly fluttering by his ears.  
___________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess where I got the 'my dearest, Newt' thing from lol


	3. Percy's Side

It took so long for Newt's reply. The anticipation was killing Percy.

He missed that freckled face.

Not to mention a wizard was found unconscious by a warehouse, sporting similar wounds as the two witches.  
Luckily, he survived, unfortunately, he doesn't remember what happened.

The situation was becoming more urgent and Seraphina was on his ass about it.

He taps his fingers on his desk the harsh sound, a beating pattern to his mood.

It took the tell tale sound of flapping wings for him to turn towards his window.

Swiftly inviting in the bird, he caressed Gerald's feathered face and offered some snacks from in his desk drawer. Percy's hands untying the parchment from his legs

Gerald's feathers ruffled, and fluffed up in satisfaction as he tore into his treat.

"Dearest, Percival I will be arriving soon, in a few days time after I pack up and if I were to take the nearest train then..."

He trails off, deep in thought.

_No, this can't do, I need him here soon, the situation might escalate and I have no idea how to deal with it. I'll need to portkey him in, it's faster and more efficient to bring him back to me...but first, I need the paper work._

He finishes his letter within two hours, and leaves to gather the needed paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, I'm surprised ppl actually like this..  
> Online school is gutting me like a fish lmao


	4. Tea and Crumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt portkeys with Percy

Percival Graves stands in the windy air chilled and expecting a certain red head. His arms crossed, and his face set sternly, he wonders whether his instructions were unclear.

Snapped out of those thoughts is the sight of a blue coat flapping about in the wind. 

His face softens at the mess Newt is in.

As Newt approaches, greeting rushed, and immediately into his ramble of research he accumulated.

" Hello Percy! It's been a while, I can't wait to tell you about my research! It has really been helpful, Its fascinating how the culture here views the magical beasts." 

Percy nods, intrigued by the progress of Newt's research.

"I've seen renditions of Alebrije, little carved trinket statues sold in the local shops and beautiful artwork tributes to the creatures, but what's really intriguing is-"

Percy notices the red tint to his ears, and decidedly puts his scarf around his neck.

Surprised but not unphased, Newt smiles at Percy. 

"Thanks, Percy!"

Percy nodded and pat his shoulder.

"You seemed freezing, no need for thanks"

Looking into his leather messenger bag, Percival grabs the portkey. He grips the soft material.

Presenting it to Newt smilingly, they both hold firmly on to it.

The knit hat portkeys the two in the MACUSA. 

_____________________________________________

In Percival's office, Newt sits on the couch. Percy offers tea to settle their stomachs. 

Accepting, Newt taps his finger before lifting the cup to his lips.

He nervously wonders what he's needed for.

_How bad is the situation?_

Breathing in the scent of mint tea, he sips slowly. 

His lips part from the edge of the cup as he turns his gaze from the tea to Percy. He gulps.

Sighing as the warmth of the tea soothes his lingering coldness, he quickly jumps into the issue at hand.

"So, what may I assist you with Percival?"

It was an attempt at professionalism, but the little quirk up of his lips betrayed it.

"Oh no, please continue where we were before Newton," Percy says subtly grinning as he holds his teacup with both hands.

"It was the Alebrije? Right?" Percy stares at Newt's face with interest.

"Ah, well," Newt, never one to deny a chance to talk about his creatures, enthusiastically ignites a passionate spiel.

Almost over half an hour passed, but both failed to notice until one of the aurors came knocking at the office door.

"Sir, I've come to-" Auror Trellis stares surprised at the comfy looking two, but shakes it off. 

"Hello Mr. Scamander, you must've came to help on the latest difficult case, eh? " Trellis says, with a worn look and friendly smile.

Turning around Auror Trellis hands Percival some papers in a folder.

"Here's the papers you asked for about the Crumb Case."

Nodding, Percy takes the papers and reads through them with a stern face. He waves Trellis goodbye.

Newt sits on the side sipping through his tea. 

Patiently, after Percy reads through the papers with a grim face, Newt is handed the papers by Percy. 

Percy explains the situation so far.

"Ok, sounds like this will be a difficult case." Newt says in contemplation.

Percy holds his cup with furrowed brows. "The most important issue is we catch the creature before anyone else gets hurt and our society is exposed."

"The statute of secrecy is priority." Newt reiterates.

"Yes.." Percy says.

"So where do we start?" Newt states, ready to dip into work.

___________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aim to try make this as enjoyable as possible, but I'm going to need your help! Please dont be afraid to leave advice! (^-^;)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for this ship, so I hope I did it justice ^^


End file.
